


Variety

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [69]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Series, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Dorothy's determined to enjoy her vacation. This requires a lot of drinks, naturally.





	Variety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 24th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/184965153886/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-may.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Variety** by luvsanime02

########

“Did you order enough drinks?” Relena asks, trying and failing to hide her amusement.

Dorothy sets down her array of various drinks, and tosses her hair over her shoulder.“They’re not all for me,” she says.

“Really?” Relena says, raising an eyebrow. “Who are they for, then? The bartender?”

Shrugging, Dorothy picks up one of the four different glasses in front of her and sits down. “Okay, I lied,” she replies easily. “They’re all for me, and I’m drinking them all this morning.”

“Getting the most out of this vacation?” Relena asks. It’ll probably be the last one that either of them can take in a long while.

“Absolutely,” Dorothy agrees. “This morning is cocktails, and then I’m moving on to the hard stuff this afternoon. You may have to carry me back to our rooms later.”

That finally gets a laugh out of Relena, and she relaxes more into her lounge chair. “And what if I want to get drunk, too?” she demands. “Who’s going to make sure we get back to our hotel rooms, then?”

Dorothy waves a hand airily. “It’s a resort in the tropics. We’d hardly be the first guests to pass out in a hallway somewhere.”

Relena rolls her eyes. “We’d be the first ones broadcast live when someone found us, though,” she says ruefully. “Forget the press. Social media would create a meme within the hour, and it would last for the next year, at least.”

“I doubt it would take the Earth Sphere a whole hour to come up with something,” Dorothy points out, not at all helpfully. Not that she’s trying to be helpful, because she’s not. “Well, I’m not about to let the media tell me what to do.”

Smiling, Relena lifts up her own glass in a toast. “You never have before,” she agrees. “I’d be alarmed if you started caring about others’ opinions now.”

Dorothy nods solemnly. “It’d be a sign of mind control,” she says.

“Pod people,” Relena counters.

“Food poisoning?” Dorothy offers.

The two of them start laughing, and it’s possible that they’re both already well on their way to tipsy. Or just high on the freedom of sitting on a beach anonymously, with no worries for what someone passing by might think of them. 

“Thank you, Dorothy,” Relena says softly after a few minutes. This vacation is exactly what she needed.

Dorothy grins. “You won’t thank me after you wake up with a hangover tomorrow,” she says.

“That’s why I’m saying it now,” Relena says. “Tomorrow, I’ll be cursing your name.”

“Good to know,” Dorothy replies, and starts on her second drink. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

Drinking and chatting with her best friend will be worth the pain of tomorrow, Dorothy hopes. In the meantime, they’re both having fun today, and that’s enough for her.


End file.
